Son adversaire favorite
by DameLicorne
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy aime jouer au Quidditch. Notamment avec Lily Potter. Adversaires sur le terrain, ils sont devenus amis. Et franchement, cette gamine est géniale. Comment ça, ce n'est plus une gamine ? Texte miroir d'une partie du troisième chapitre du Quidditch dans le sang, peut être lu indépendamment.


_Merci à JKR sans qui rien de tout cela n'existerait. Merci à Steamboat Willie pour sa relecture attentive et ses bons conseils. L'image qui m'a inspiré ce texte m'a été donnée par la page FB Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter. C'est un dessin de CHAOTIKproductions sur Deviantart._

* * *

Scorpius Malefoy aimait vraiment beaucoup le Quidditch. Voler sur son balai, libre dans le ciel. Poursuivre le Vif d'Or. La camaraderie qui régnait entre les différents membres de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les heures passées sur le terrain à s'entraîner avec eux. Les heures passées sur le terrain à s'entraîner avec la petite Lily Potter.

Vraiment, le Quidditch était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus à Poudlard. Prendre son balai, enfiler son uniforme de Quidditch, se rendre sur le stade... Le Quidditch permettait au jeune Malefoy d'être pleinement lui-même. Sans devoir jouer un rôle ou un autre. Sans devoir faire attention au délicat jeu des rapports sociaux. Juste la beauté du sport et la simplicité des rapports avec les autres joueurs.

Il avait été sélectionné au poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard au début de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Cela faisait donc deux ans qu'il occupait ce poste, et il ne s'en lassait pas. Encore moins depuis l'année précédente. Lorsque Lily Potter était entrée au même poste dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

La gamine était douée, c'était indéniable. Avant qu'elle ne commence le Quidditch à Poudlard, il avait été sans conteste le meilleur attrapeur de l'école. Pourtant, elle l'avait battu dès leur premier match, alors qu'elle avait à peine douze ans et lui quatorze. Et en utilisant la ruse, l'apanage de sa Maison à lui !

Encore mieux que cela, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et ne s'était pas laissée impressionner par lui le moins du monde, lorsqu'il était venu la féliciter. Malgré le nom du jeune homme et leurs deux ans d'écart. Cela lui avait plu, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui proposer de s'entraîner avec lui au Quidditch tous les mardis. Il voulait mieux la connaître, l'évaluer, en quelque sorte.

Elle lui avait répondu de manière tellement désinvolte qu'il avait cru qu'elle ne se montrerait pas. Pourtant, elle vint. Chaque semaine. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que son balai prenne la poussière. Celui-ci ne risquait pas. La gamine faisait corps avec lui et semblait encore plus à l'aise dans le ciel que sur ses deux jambes au sol.

Dès le départ, ils avaient échangé de nombreuses piques. Leur relation avait d'abord été faite d'une émulation mutuelle, de nombreux défis. Paradoxalement, c'est Lily Potter qui lui avait le mieux appris à assumer tout ce qu'il était. Car, au fond, elle s'en fichait totalement qu'il soit un Serpentard, un Malefoy, le fils et le petit-fils de deux Mangemorts.

Elle lui avait permis de réaliser qu'il était avant tout Scorpius, et qu'il pouvait tout à fait assumer ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il était, y compris sa famille. Elle le comprenait d'autant mieux qu'elle portait, elle aussi, un nom pas toujours facile à assumer. Ce qui plaisait le plus à Scorpius, c'est que Lily l'avait toujours traité comme son égal. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ni inférieure à lui, malgré ses deux ans de moins, ni supérieure, malgré son père.

Au fil du temps, leur rivalité s'était muée en complicité, puis en amitié. Une amitié un peu particulière, de par leur différence d'âge, de sexe et de Maison, mais bien réelle. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie, il n'était pas son meilleur ami, mais ils se retrouvaient toujours avec plaisir et savaient pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre.

À Poudlard, ils assumaient parfaitement cette amitié empreinte de rivalité. Néanmoins, devant leurs familles, c'était autre chose. Tacitement, ils avaient préféré feindre de s'ignorer, sur le quai 9 ¾. Ils s'étaient donc dit au revoir dans le train avant l'arrivée, et bonjour de la même manière, après le départ.

Bien sûr, ils continuaient à s'entraîner ensemble au Quidditch, lors de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Des séances rythmées par les nombreuses piques dont ils avaient l'habitude. Les trajets entre le château et le stade étaient souvent l'occasion de discussions plus profondes, notamment sur le monde qui les entourait.

Lors du match qui allait commencer, ça allait être la seconde fois qu'ils s'affronteraient devant toute l'école. Il comptait bien être le premier à attraper le Vif d'Or. Cela faisait un grand moment qu'il s'entraînait en ce sens, avec et sans elle. Il attendait avec impatience de l'affronter à nouveau lors d'un match, et non plus seulement de manière informelle.

Lorsque les deux équipes émergèrent sur le terrain, leurs balais à la mains, Scorpius chercha aussitôt Lily du regard. Elle avait un large sourire et semblait pleine de confiance en elle. Elle semblait aussi impatiente que lui. Se confronter l'un à l'autre après avoir passé autant de temps à s'entraîner ensemble allait être passionnant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle redressa le menton avec défi, tout en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

La partie s'annonçait merveilleusement bien. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et les joueurs montèrent sur leurs balais, prêts à commencer à jouer au signal de Mr Davies, leur professeur de Vol. Scorpius se concentra sur les sensations de l'ascension, sur le délicieux effet de l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines.

Il savait où il devait aller. Très haut, tout en haut, au-dessus de la mêlée. Comme Lily Potter, l'attrapeuse adverse, le faisait de son côté. Scorpius n'avait même pas besoin de regarder, durant la montée : il savait exactement à quel niveau elle aimait se mettre, durant les matchs.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait un certain nombre d'habitudes, lors de ceux-ci. Bien sûr, lors de leur match de l'année précédente, il l'avait observée, afin de pouvoir anticiper et ne pas rater le Vif d'Or si jamais elle le voyait avant lui. Mais surtout, lors des matchs que Gryffondor avait joué contre les autres équipes, il l'avait très soigneusement étudiée depuis les tribunes.

Le jeune homme avait ainsi soigneusement répertorié les habitudes de son adversaire favorite. Il avait notamment remarqué qu'elle s'adaptait à chaque attrapeur, mais aussi que, lors de certains matchs, elle s'arrangeait pour que personne n'attrape le Vif avant que Gryffondor n'ait suffisamment de points d'avance. Un bon travail d'équipe.

Lors de leurs entraînements, elle avait aussi un certain nombre d'habitudes. Mais surtout, il avait remarqué qu'elle en profitait pour tester de nouvelles choses, tester ses limites, le tester lui-même. Elle était loin de vivre sur ses lauriers et elle l'avait incité à se dépasser, pour pouvoir la suivre.

Tout en survolant les autres joueurs, Scorpius observait la gamine du coin de l'œil. Quelle stratégie allait-elle adopter, ce jour-là ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, pendant qu'il essayait de deviner. C'était tellement plus amusant de jouer au Quidditch contre elle !

Il croisa son regard et elle prit aussitôt un air moqueur. Bien. Elle n'appréhendait jamais les matchs. Pour elle, c'était un jeu. Tant mieux. C'était bien plus intéressant ainsi. Lui aussi aimait jouer.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils tournaient au-dessus du stade. Guettant l'un comme l'autre le Vif d'Or, sans jamais se quitter longtemps des yeux. Il avait remarqué qu'elle gardait son air moqueur depuis le début du match.

Habituellement, elle était très expressive, aussi bien lors des entraînements que lors des matchs contre les autres équipes. Il appréciait de la voir agir ainsi lors de ce match. Cela lui plaisait de sentir qu'elle le traitait différemment des autres attrapeurs, comme lui-même le faisait avec elle.

Une fois de plus, la gamine vira et accéléra. Il fronça les sourcils, n'ayant rien remarqué, mais s'empressa de la suivre. Un éclat d'or ! Elle avait bien vu quelque chose ! Il se pencha en avant sur son balai pour en augmenter la vitesse. Il devait absolument la rattraper !

Ils poursuivirent un moment la petite balle ailée, ignorant volontairement les remarques excitées de l'élève qui commentait le match. Au moment où il croyait pouvoir l'attraper, elle fit une manœuvre qui le surprit et il perdit des yeux le Vif. Il lui lança une remarque acerbe, frustré, avant de se retourner, mais leur but commun avait disparu à nouveau. Il vérifia quand même avant de remonter en flèche, évitant de peu un cognard.

Elle remonta tranquillement à son niveau, un sourire narquois aux lèvres lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui brusquement. Sous l'effet du mouvement, sa tresse passa par-dessus son épaule. Il y jeta un regard amusé. Elle ne se coiffait comme ça que lors des matchs.

Durant leurs entraînements, elle se contentait d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle ne voulait pas être gênée par eux lors de ses différentes manœuvres, sur son balai. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était lorsqu'elle les portait détachés, ses boucles souples reposant sur ses épaules. Il trouvait que ses cheveux avaient la couleur du feu. Un beau roux vif et lumineux. Plus joyeux que les teintes plus foncées d'autres membres de sa famille.

Indéniablement, ses cheveux roux la rapprochaient davantage de la plupart de ses cousins Weasley plutôt que de ses deux frères. Et pourtant, malgré les cheveux noirs de ceux-ci, elle avait un très net air de famille avec eux. Et leur complicité était indubitable. Il savait que c'était eux qui l'avaient incitée à rentrer dans l'équipe, et il comprenait pourquoi. Elle était douée. Sans conteste.

Plusieurs fois encore, ils luttèrent pour attraper le Vif, ne réussissant qu'à s'en empêcher l'un l'autre. Leurs équipes étant excellentes toutes les deux, les scores étaient à peu près équivalents, et chacun savait que la victoire reposait entièrement sur les épaules des deux attrapeurs.

Finalement, Lily, plus légère et dont le balai, plus récent, était un peu plus rapide, parvint à l'atteindre plus vite que lui. Elle leva le poing avec un sourire de triomphe. Il grimaça, frustré. Il aurait bien voulu prendre sa revanche, cette fois-ci !

Scorpius vit l'équipe de Gryffondor entourer son attrapeuse pour un tour de stade triomphal, avant de redescendre au sol. Lui-même n'était pas pressé de retourner dans les vestiaires puis au château. À quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien à fêter.

Ses adversaires mirent pied à terre. De nombreux élèves de leur Maison les entourèrent alors pour les féliciter. Un Gryffondor blond s'approcha de Lily et la fit tournoyer entre ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, puis de l'entraîner avec les autres vers le château.

Scorpius ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait un petit ami ? Mais depuis quand ? Qui était-ce donc ? Et pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Finalement, ce n'était plus une gamine... Ruminant ses pensées, il sortit tête basse et alla se coucher très tôt.

Les jours suivants, il tenta de ne plus y penser. Évidemment, avec son équipe, ils analysèrent le match. Il se promit de s'entraîner encore plus dur. Le mardi suivant, lors de son entraînement hebdomadaire avec elle, il la provoqua sur le match. Il préférait laisser penser qu'elle n'avait gagné que grâce à son balai. Même s'il savait bien que c'était faux. Bien sûr, il se garda soigneusement de l'interroger sur son petit ami.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, cette image ne quittait pas son esprit. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, franchement. Jusque-là, il s'était toujours réjoui lorsque l'un de ses amis sortait avec quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas, là ? Il finit par en conclure que c'était sûrement le gars en question qui ne lui revenait pas.

Après de longs jours à tergiverser, il finit par se renseigner sur lui. Après tout, c'était normal qu'il se préoccupe de son amie, non ? Ce serait ennuyeux qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas.

Scorpius apprit que le garçon s'appelait Amalric Vaughn. Il était en troisième année à Gryffondor, comme Lily. Pas difficile donc de deviner comment ils s'étaient connus. C'était un bon élève. Il était sérieux et travailleur. Quasiment pas de retenues à son actif. Pas d'ennemi connu. Son meilleur ami était Hugo Weasley, le cousin de Lily dont elle était le plus proche.

Finalement, c'en était presque écœurant. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Ce garçon était... était trop. Trop lisse, trop gentil, trop mignon, trop parfait. Il la regardait avec un air d'adoration tout à fait répugnant. En plus de ça, il ne jouait même pas au Quidditch. Non, c'était certain, Lily allait vite se lasser de lui.

Scorpius trifouillait sa nourriture machinalement, ruminant ses pensées.  
— Tu es jaloux, Malefoy.  
L'affirmation de Drenka O'Reilly le prit par surprise. Lui, jaloux ? Et jaloux de qui, d'abord ? Il se tourna vers sa camarade avec un sourcil levé et l'air de ne pas être concerné du tout. Elle lui retourna un sourire sarcastique puis sembla se désintéresser de lui.

Lui, jaloux de Vaughn ? Allons donc ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de Lily, n'est-ce pas ? S'il était jaloux, il voudrait être à la place du Gryffondor, glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lily, mettre son bras autour de son épaule, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser... Oh Merlin ! Il était fichu !

Scorpius savait bien, pourtant, qu'il devait éviter les Potter et les Weasley autant que possible. Il était devenu ami avec elle malgré tout. Lily Potter... La fille de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley... C'était encore pire que n'importe laquelle de ses cousines Weasley. L'amitié, c'était une chose, mais là... Non ! Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Qu'il se trouve une petite amie, et vite.

* * *

 _Je suis désolée pour les amateurs de ce couple, ils ne sortent pas ensemble dans ce texte, dont la fin peut sembler un peu triste... Rassurez-vous, dans_ Le Quidditch dans le sang _, Scorpius va encore évoluer, et Lily se mettra, elle aussi, à le voir différemment..._


End file.
